GNMA-S000I Garesso
Technology and Combat Characteristics The Garesso was a mobile armor contructed in secret by Elise Strike. The mobile armor was intended to be used to combat enemy ships and other mobile armors in conjunction with allied mobile suits or the Guardian Reborn Gundam. The Garesso was designed to incorporate characteristics of the Alvatore, Regnant, and Gadelaza, creating a very powerful mobile armor. Appearance The Garesso resembled a fusion of Alvatore and Gadelaza. The Alvatore's general shape and coloring was retained but aspects of the Gadelaza, such as the GN Drive set up and longer frontal section were incorporated. The coloring of the Alvatore was kept to make the Garesso a much more visible target as the mobile armor was intended to serve as both a heavy assault craft and as distraction for enemy forces, drawing their attention while allied mobile suits attacked from behind. In terms of size, the Garesso was larger than the Alvatore but was nowhere near the gargantuan size of the Gadelaza. On located on the rear were the Series-type GN Drive Taus. Like Gadelaza these served as the primary thrusters of the mobile armor. Weaponry For armaments, the Garesso was designed for heavy assault, boasting a large amount of weaponry. The most powerful of these was the GN Mega Blaster, a GN Blaster equipped with a dedicated GN Drive Tau and modeled after the Alvatore's Giant Beam Cannon. When not in use the Mega Blaster was concealed behind armor plating that would slide open to reveal the weapon. The primary weaponry of the Garesso was the GN Beam Turret, of which 30 were featured in various locations on the mobile armor. The majority of these were located on the upper side of the mobile armor, the rest were located on the bottom to allow a wider range of bombardment. Mounted on the sides were two twin barrel GN Twin Beam Cannons. These were designed for long range bombardment but had a slower firing rate compared to the GN Beam Turrets. To compensate for the slower firing rate the Twin Beam Cannons featured greater firepower and the ability to slighty change their firing angle. The Garesso also had four forward facing GN Missile Launchers, each containing ten GN Missiles. To increase it's ability to perform in battle, the Garesso was designed with the ability to switch between two modes, mobile armor and mobile suit. Mobile Suit Form The second form of the Garesso trades high speed for mobility. Also, because of the change in form, most of Garesso's weaponry is rendered useless. To compensate, the Garesso features weapons unique to the mobile suit form. Despite the reduced weaponry, the mobile suit form of the Garesso is equally as powerful as it's mobile armor form. In Mobile Suit Form, the sides of the mobile armor open to reveal the arms and sections of the arms seperate into fingers to form hands while the front seperates to form the legs and feet. The GN Drives previously located on the underside of the rear shift positions to fit onto the back while the frontal section splits to become the legs and feet. Also, the previously concealed secondary GN Drive Taus become part of the elbows and thus become exposed. Because of this the GN Drive Taus were given much thicker armor plating than most. In this form the Garesso can grip things and walk, making it more compatible with gravity than space, although the weight of the machine makes it difficult to walk. To offset this, the Mobile Suit Form makes use of several GN Verniers that create thrust whenever the Garesso moves, preventing it from falling over while the series type GN Drive Taus create a downward thrust to reduce the weight of the machine itself, keeping the ground underneath it from collapsing. In Mobile Suit Form the Garesso retains it's medium to long range assault role. Unfortunatly due to it's bulk it's ability to participate in close quarters combat is extremely limited. The only means it had to defend itself at close range was to attempt to swat or kick the combatant away or to use the Super Fangs to attempt to eliminate the target. Despite it's limited ability at close range, the Garesso does have one weapon for use up close. the GN Mega Buster Sword, essentially two very large buster swords that combine to form one larger sword to be gripped by the Garesso. This sword's sole purpose is to be used to destroy ships at close range. To do this, the GN Mega Buster Sword creates a beam saber nearly half the length of the blade itself, making the weapon extremely dangerous and allowing it to cut through even the thickest of armors with ease. However due to it's size it is nearly useless against mobile suits other than serving as a shield. GNS-V0001 Valkyrie Because the Garesso was near useless at close range in both mobile armor and mobile suit mode, the mobile armor was given a partner unit to assist it in battle. Appearance wise, the Valkyrie greatly resembled the GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron. However, while it's appearance was the same, the design was very different. In Mobile Armor Form, the Valkyrie stored itself on the underside of the Garesso. The Valkyrie was designed to combine with the mobile armor as a backpack, using the wings to conceal it as part of the armor. When needed, the Valkryrie would unfold from the bottom and engage the enemy in medium to close range, relying on it's incredible speed and mobility to overwhelm the opponent. In Mobile Suit Form, the Valkyrie's wings opened to give the Garesso further control of it's mobility, acting as GN Particle Vents or as physical shields. This function as particle vents enabled the Valkyrie to boost the strength of the Garesso's GN Field and create increased forward thrust. In this form the Valkyrie seperated itself from Garesso in a manner similiar to GN-009 Seraphim Gundam. For weaponry the Valkyrie relies on two GN Buster Rifles similar to the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam. However the length of the rifle featured a blade constructed from condenser material to enable close combat. Should the rifles be damaged or otherwise destroyed, the mobile suit had two GN beam sabers. When deployed, the Valkyrie was controlled by the pilot of the Garesso through a combination of quantum brainwaves and a Mobile Suit Control System. For general combat and operation the suit was controled by the MS Control System, however the suit was designed to coordinate with the Garesso via the pilot's quantum brainwaves, allowing it to be controlled in a manner similar to bits. For it's power supply the Valkyrie relied on a single GN Drive Tau located on the back between the wings. Because of the GN Drive Tau, the suit could also use the Trans-Am System and could generate a GN Field. Armaments of Garesso Mobile Armor Form: *'GN Beam Turret ' 'The primary weaponry of the Garesso's Mobile Armor Form. The GN Beam Turrets can fire a massive barrage of beam fire in nearly all directions. The only direction it can't fire in is behind the mobile armor itself. The Garesso featured thirty of these and in Mobile Suit Form it was reduced to eight, all focused on the chest to fire a barrage to intercept missiles and enemy mobile suits. *'GN Super Fang' ' Specially designed GN Fangs created specifically for the Garesso. The Super Fangs were based off the fangs used by GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei. Unlike the original GN Fangs, the wing sections of the Super Fangs were constructed out of condenser material and closed to form a bladed tip when the Super Fang was about to attack. The use of condenser material also enables the fangs to generate a beam saber and help focus beam fire. The condenser material also allows the Super Fangs to store more GN Particles, increasing their operation time. Aside from minor changes the Super Fangs featured nearly triple the speed of the originals and double the durability, able to withstand glacing blows or lower output particle beams. Outside of the Valkyrie the Super Fangs were the only weapon the Garesso can use for close quarters combat against Mobile Suits. In Mobile Armor Form the Super Fangs were stored within the armor, using small spaces to deploy. In Mobile Suit Form they were stored and deployed from underneath the Valkyrie's docking clamp on the back. *'GN Mega Blaster' ' A GN Blaster equipped with a dedicated GN Drive Tau and modeled with the appearance of the Alvatore's Giant Beam Cannon. When not in use the Mega Blaster was concealed behind armor plating that would slide open to reveal the weapon. However in Mobile Suit Form the Mega Blaster and the armor plating concealing it became part of the chest. In this form the Mega Blaster could be focused by a GN Field created by the hands to fire a very powerful yet condensed particle beam on par with the Raiser Sword. When firing the beam was aimed by the positioning of the hands. The GN Mega Blaster was the most powerful weapon featured on the Garesso. *'GN Twin Beam Cannon ''' 'The GN Twin Beam Cannons were two twin barreled GN Beam Cannons located on the sides of the Garesso's Mobile Armor Form. The Twin Beam Cannons were locked in a forward firing position but could adjust their angle to fire higher or lower. The Twin Beam Cannons were designed for high firepower at the cost of firing rate. However due to the presence of the GN Beam Turrets this wasn't a problem. In Mobile Suit Form the GN Twin Beam Cannons become part of the legs and are covered by armor plating, preventing usage. *'GN Missile Launcher''' The Garreso had four forward facing GN Missile Launchers situated near the rear of the mobile armor. Each GN Missile Launcher contained ten GN Missiles, allowing a total of forty. In Mobile Suit Form the GN Missile Launchers become unusable due to their positioning in the torso. Mobile Suit Form: *'GN Beam Gun' Located in the fingertips of the Garesso's Mobile Suit Form was a GN Beam Gun. These beam guns were designed for medium range bombardment, either to intercept incoming missiles or to bombard enemy mobile suits. However they could also generate a beam saber from each finger, allowing some close quarters capability and allowing the Garesso to shred or pierce thick armor. The GN Beam Guns also helped control the GN Mega Blaster when it was used in Mobile Suit Form and are the reason the beam could be used as a beam saber. *'GN Mega Buster Sword' The sole weapon of the Garesso designed for close quarters. The GN Mega Buster Swords were two GN Buster Swords scaled for Garesso. In Mobile Armor Form the blades are concealed on the inside of the mobile armor, preventing use. However in Mobile Suit Form the blades are revealed to be stored on the forearms. When needed the swords would slide into the hands. The primary purpose of the GN Mega Buster Swords was to be combined into a single blade for use against the hulls of ships or the armor of other mobile armors. When combined, the GN Mega Buster Swords could form a beam saber nearly half the length of the combined sword, greatly increasing it's destructive capability. Armaments of the GNS-V0001 Valkyrie *'GN Buster Rifle' The Valkyrie's primary weapon. Each Buster Rifle was modified with a blade made of condenser material along the edge to allow close quarters combat. The Valkyrie had two GN Buster Rifles to use. *'GN Beam Saber' Two standard GN Beam Sabers were stored in the wrists and when needed would slide into the mobile suit's palm. Trivia *The Mobile Suit Form of the Garesso was based off of the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam.